


Happy Lies

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Lying Game (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma still feels like she doesn't deserve Ethan or her life sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Lying Game and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Sometimes, Emma still feels like she doesn’t deserve the life she’s living, but then Ethan brings her right out of those morose thoughts. She had eventually forgiven him, and now, six years later, they were engaged. 

She’s happy with the way things are – Emma’s support system consists of her fiancé, family, and a few friends. Luckily, after the truth had finally come out, Kristin and Laurel had accepted her. However, Ted and Kristin’s marriage had ended in divorce because of his deception. Nobody really talks to Sutton anymore, who is off in Los Angeles and married now to some famous actor, while Rebecca’s in jail for murder. 

Emma hates that she lied for such a long time, but she has been forgiven. Doesn’t stop her from still apologizing to anyone who’ll listen, though. She’s living a life she really doesn’t deserve, even though everyone now knows her by her real name.

“What are you doing over there?” Ethan’s watching her stand in front of the fridge. He thinks it’s adorable how she zones out sometimes.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and then returned to his side. “Just about how happy I am.”

This lying game had ended well.


End file.
